Fairy duelists
by diamondholder
Summary: how would the battle city tournament change if the main group from the show winx club were to join in this time around read to find out. main pairings Bloom/Joey, Musa/Tristan, Techna/Duke, Flora/Yugi, and Stella/Seto Rated M for later chapters not planning any lemons but covering all my bases here
1. battle city begins

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far I'm back with not just a new chapter but a new story all together. This is a story idea that I'm trying my hand at from Menatron the angel of ideas where this story includes the winx club girls in the battle city and virtual world arcs.**

**I'm also probably going to be going with the couple pairings Bloom/Joey, Musa/Tristan, Techna/Duke, Flora/Yugi, and finally Stella/Seto because come on both of them have a large ego so who better to be together. Anyway, this first chapter is going to be taking place on the day of the beginning of the battle city tournament.**

**Anyway, I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Bloom's P.O.V

This was one of the most exciting days of my life right next to being accepted to the Alfea school of magic. The reason for this was because I had actually been asked to participate in the Kaiba corp. dueling tournament Battle city along with my 4 best friends Stella, Techna, Flora, and Musa. We were currently walking through the town of Domino waiting for the tournament to start since we already knew the plan.

Once the tournament began, we'd split up so that way there was a higher chance of us making it to the finals. Just as we were sitting down on one of the benches a giant blimp appeared from apparently nowhere in the sky and on it was Seto Kaiba's face on it. He then said "it's time to put your dueling skills to the test I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition.

Battle city's going to be an all-out war before my battle city tournament begins I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for in case you want to back out now." Stella said "no way we're backing out" and I said "quiet we might need to hear what he says" and he said "let's begin with my new duel disks everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one.

With it you can duel anytime, anywhere and they contain a tracking chip which allows me to see every move you make." Musa said "that's kind of cheating like isn't it with that ability he could be ready for anyone's deck" and Techna said "to be fair it's one of the best ways to prevent cheating in a tournament with illegal cards."

Kaiba continued "next let's talk about the most important tournament rule the loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing your precious cards then I suggest you forfeit now and anyone foolish enough can challenge me to a duel because I'll be competing in this tournament as well.

But don't get your hopes up because I intent to win and there's one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat and speaking of winning only the best 16 duelists will make it to the next round and these finals will be held in a hidden location." Techna said "with that there must be something we have to do in order to be able to find the finals."

Kaiba then continued "in order to find the finals you'll need these locator cards" and he held up a clear glass card shape. "you've each received one with your duel disk but don't get too excited because one's not enough you'll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals. Every time you win a duel you get a locator card from your losing opponent when six are stacked together, they produce a map of battle city and activate a global positioning satellite which will transmit the location to you.

But the tournament finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that all right everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament rulebook. Just remember only one player can win and claim the title of number-one duelist in the world now get ready duelists and let the tournament begin."

As the screen on the blimp turned off, we huddled together and Techna said "I believe the best course of action for making certain at least 2 of us get to the finals would be to split up." Stella said "sounds good to me I mean I don't think any of us want to eliminate the other before we end up in the finals." We then split up and after walking for about 10 minutes sizing up the competition someone seemed to be following me.

After another 5 minutes he said "hey I challenge you to a duel" and I turned around and it was a guy who looked to be between 12 and 15 and I said "okay then." I would have normally rejected his challenge but ended up accepting since it was in the tournament rules that you had to accept any challenge.

We both activated our duel disks and inserted our decks after shuffling them and we both called out "Duel" and drew our opening hands. I said "since you challenged me, I'll go first" and I drew my 6th card and my hand contained dark magician, dark magician girl, ancient rules, magic formula, negate attack, and magical hats.

I said "to start I activate the spell card ancient rules which allows me to summon any level 5 or higher normal monster without a sacrifice and I choose the dark magician. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn" and my opponent drew and said "my turn I summon vanguard of the dragon in attack mode and now I activate his special effect.

You see for each dragon type monster I send from my hand to the graveyard vanguard gains 300 attack points and I'll send 3 making his attack points 2600. Now attack the dark magician" and I said "I activate the trap card magical hats which has me choose two spell cards from my deck and place them face down on the monster zones after shuffling them with my dark magician."

Three hats appeared on the field and he said "attack the left hat" and it destroyed my change of heart magic card. I said "sorry that's not the right one" and the right hat opened up revealing that dark magician was unharmed. He said "I'll set a card face down and end my turn" and I drew monster reborn and said "I activate the spell card magic formula.

When this card is activated it's equipped to either dark magician or dark magician girl and gives them 700 more attack points" and dark magician attack points rose to 3200. I said "now dark magician attack his vanguard of the dragon" and he said "I activate my face down spellbinding circle which prevents your dark magician from attacking or changing its battle mode."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed allowing me to draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Now I remove from play my dark attribute lancer dragonute and light attribute divine dragon Ragnarök in order to summon chaos emperor dragon- envoy of the end in attack mode.

Now I equip my emperor dragon with the spell card dragon treasure making him 100 points stronger than your dark magician. Now chaos emperor dragon attack her dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and I started giggling and he said "what are you laughing about." I said "you see while you did deal the first damage in this duel it's really not effective at this point because when magic formula is sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points" and my life points rose to 4900.

He said "well you'll need them because I still have vanguard of the dragon and he'll attack your life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2300. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew bond between teacher and student and I said "first I activate monster reborn to bring back my dark magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card bond between teacher and student.

Since I control dark magician, I can now summon a dark magician girl in attack mode as well but that's not it you see now I get to set one of three spell cards from my deck on the field. I choose dark magic twin burst and with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "chaos emperor dragon attack her dark magician girl" and I said "I activate my face down card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew mirror force and I said "now I activate my facedown card dark magic twin burst. This card increases dark magician's attack points by that of dark magician girl for a total of 4500 now dark magician attack his chaos emperor dragon- envoy of the end" and chaos emperor dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2500.

I said "I'll end my turn with a face down card" and he drew and said "you'll pay for destroyed envoy of the end so now I summon blizzard dragon in attack mode. Now I activate his effect which allows me to prevent one of your monsters from attacking until the end of your next turn and I choose your dark magician girl. Now vanguard of the dragon attack her dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2200.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew card of sanctity and I said "I activate card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands." I drew premature burial, polymerization, call of the haunted, quick attack, magician's robe, and buster blader. I said "I activate premature burial which allows me to resurrect my dark magician for the small cost of 800 life points" and my life points dropped to 1400.

"now I activate polymerization to fuse together my dark magician with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now he has a really good special effect which for each dragon on your field or in your graveyard he gains 500 attack points" and dark paladin's attack points rose to 4900. "now I activate the spell card quick attack which allows my dark paladin to attack right away to attack his blizzard dragon" and blizzard dragon was destroyed and his life points had actually rose to 3400 when the smoke cleared and I said "why did your life points increase."

He said "well I just activated this handy little trap of mine nutrient Z which activates when I'm about to take 2000 points of damage. Before the damage hits I gain 4000 life points" and I said "I'll set a card face down and switch dark magician girl to defense mode and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together 5 dragon type monsters in my hand in order to form 5 headed dragon in attack mode.

Now since fusion monsters can't attack the same turn they're summoned unless you use the quick attack spell card which I didn't think to add to my deck I'll end my turn." I drew magician's robe and said "you know that amounted to nothing right because now dark paladin gains another 2500 attack points right" and dark paladin's attack points rose to 7400.

He said "darn it I forgot about that effect" and I said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back dark magician in defense mode as well. Now to end this duel dark paladin attack his vanguard of the dragon" and he said "I activate my facedown card half unbreak which prevents vanguard from being destroyed and halves the battle damage I would have taken" and vanguard was still standing and his life points dropped to 1000.

I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "vanguard of the dragon attack her dark magician girl" and I said "I activate my trap card mirror force which bounces your attack right back and destroys all your attack position monsters." He said "I'll end my turn with a face down" and I drew dark magic curtain said "I'll switch my dark magician and dark magician girl to attack mode and now dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my face down defense draw.

Now the battle damage from that one attack becomes zero and I get to draw a card" and I said "dark magician attack his life points" and he said "I activate my spirit force which turns the damage from this battle zero as well and if I had one I could have added a warrior type monster with 1500 or less attack points to my hand."

I said "now dark paladin finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. He walked up to me and said "you're a good duelist" and I said "so are you in fact you had me on the ropes until I summoned dark paladin." He said "here you go my locator card and my 5 headed dragon" and I said "thanks" and he said "you better make it to the finals otherwise I'll look like an even lamer" and I said "you got a deal."

**The first chapter is now done in the next chapter we'll be going over Techna's duel with Mai valentine which I'm kind of looking forward to writing. Anyway I've nothing else to add here so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. mechanical demolition

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and my other stories so far, I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having the duel between Techna and her opponent which I'm just going to be upfront here I'm going to be having one duel between the winx girls and a couple of duelists since I don't want this story to drag on too long in the battle city arc.**

**I'm also skipping the main character's like Yugi, and Joey's duels for the simple fact that we all know how those end up. The only one that I'm not going to be leaving out is the anchor duel since that's honestly one of my favorite duels. However there is going to be a change in that duel but I'm not going to spill the details here I'm going to be waiting until we get to that duel.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Techna's P.O.V.

I was walking around battle city and since I wanted to get the locator cards as soon as possible so that I could get to the finals I looked around for someone who had at least a chance of standing up to my deck. After a few moments I saw someone and I ran over to them and tapped them on the shoulder and when they turned around they said "yeah" and I said "I challenge you to a duel."

He said "very well then just prepare to lose your rarest card" and I said "I was going to say the same to you" and we both activated our duel disks and shuffled our decks and put them in the duel disks. As soon as we called out **"Duel"** we both drew 5 cards and he said "since you challenge me I'll go first" and I said "that's fine with me."

He said "first I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and set two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and my hand contained a cyber dragon, proto cyber dragon, cyber repair plant, power bond, mirror force, and fusion guard. I said "since you control a monster and I don't I and now special summon the cyber dragon from my hand without a sacrifice and I choose attack mode.

Next I'll summon my proto cyber dragon in defense mode and that activates his special effect which lets me add any cyber spell or trap card to my hand and I choose cybernetic fusion support. Now cyber dragon attack his skilled dark magician" and skilled dark magician was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3800 and I said "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back my skilled dark magician in attack mode. Now I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I activate graceful charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two of them and then I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which the main purpose of this field spell is to build up spell counters.

Now I sacrifice my skilled dark magician in order to special summon dark magician from my graveyard and then I'll attack your cyber dragon" and I said "I activate my face down card mirror force. This card bounces your attack right back at your field destroying every since monster on your field that's in attack mode."

He said "I'll summon skilled white magician in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew pot of greed and said "I activate the spell card pot of greed allowing me to draw two more cards" and I drew polymerization and my second cyber dragon. "now I activate polymerization to fuse together the cyber dragon on my field with the cyber proto dragon on my field whose treated as cyber dragon in order to summon cyber twin dragon in attack mode.

Also duel to his special effect he can attack you twice however as the rules state a fusion monster can't attack on the turn it's summoned so I'll end my turn. He drew and said "I'll summon a monster face down and end my turn" and I drew de-fusion and said "I'll attack both your monster since my cyber twin dragon get's two attacks a turn" and both his monsters were destroyed and I said "I'll end my turn with that."

He said 'you activated my apprentice magician's special effect which since it was flipped when you attacked it my magical citadel gets another counter." He then drew and said "I activate the spell card cup of ace the way this card words is I flip a coin if it's head I draw two cards however if it's tails you draw two cards."

He took out a coin and flipped it and the result was heads" and he said "now I activate the spell card exchange forcing both of us to reveal our hands and then take one card from the other. After walking up to me he said "I'll take your cybernetic fusion support that could be useful to me" and I thought _"you idiot that card only works for machine fusion monsters" _and he showed me his hand which contained another cup of ace and a buster blader.

I said "I think I'll prevent your little fusion summoning by taking your buster blader" and he walked back to his side of the field. He said "now I'll end my turn." I drew card of sanctity and said "I'll activate card of sanctity forcing both of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." I drew my third cyber dragon, and quick attack and I said "well this duel is almost over" and he said "what do you mean."

I said "I'll show you first I activate the spell card de-fusion which separates my cyber twin dragon into the monsters used to summon him. Next, I activate the spell card power bond which allows me to fusion summon a fusion monster and double it's attack points. However, the drawback of that spell is I take the monsters original attack points as damage at the end of my turn.

Now I fuse the cyber dragon on my field with the two cyber dragons in my hand to form cyber end dragon in attack mode. With 8000 attack points this duel is over because I activate the spell card quick attack which allows me to attack with him right away. Now cyber end dragon attack his life points directly" and he said "I don't think so I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I end my turn" and he started gloating "looks like I win since you take 4000 damage from your power bond's effect" and I said "I don't think so. I activate the trap card fusion guard which prevents me from taking any effect damage this turn so this duel is almost over." He said "I'll remove 6 spell counters from my magical citadel in order to summon Endymion, the master magician in attack mode.

Now since he was summoned this way I get to add a spell card back to my hand and I choose pot of greed and I think I'll activate it." He then drew two more cards and said "well all that work to summon your monster and you don't get to win with him or at all in this duel. I activate lightning vortex which by discarding one card I can destroy you monster and now Endymion attack her life points directly."

My life points dropped to 1300 and he said "my next turn you're done for" and I thought _"he's right unless I draw the card I need right now"_ he said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and looked at the card and saw that it was the one that I needed. I said "you would have been right had I not drawn this card I activate the spell card re-fusion at the cost of 800 of my life points I can bring back a fusion monster from my graveyard" and my life points dropped to 500 and cyber end dragon reappeared on the field.

I said "now cyber end dragon attack his Endymion, the master magician" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2500. I then said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll just summon my magician of faith in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "it's over cyber end dragon attack his magician of faith" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero.

The holograms disappeared and said "here you won these fair and square" and he handed me his locator card and Endymion the master magician.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having Stella's duel and I'm not going to say who it's against because I'm against spoilers. Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. light's reign

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having Stella's first duel in Battle city which I've got something of an idea for who she'll face that's actually mentioned by name from the Yugioh franchise who is the most annoying character in my opinion.**

**Anyway, I've held you up for long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Stella's P.O.V.

I was walking around Battle city looking for my first challenge and all around me I saw that people were winning duels left and right. I knew that I needed to get a move on or I wouldn't be able to get to the finals which I actually didn't want to happen. As I was looking around a nasally voice behind me said "I challenge you to a duel" and I turned around and I saw what a human and bug would looked like fused together in my mind.

I said "sure thing what card are you putting up for when you lose" and he said "this card" and held out a rare card known as the insect queen. I said "very well I'll put this one on the chopping block" and I held out an enemy controller card" and he said "very well" and we both activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands after shuffling our decks.

He said "I'll take the first move and to start I summon pinch hopper in defense mode and end my turn with two face down cards." I drew and my hand contained a mirror force, negate attack, Vylon prism, monster reborn, enemy controller, and funnily enough Vylon Stella. I said "I'll summon my Vylon prism in attack mode and now attack his creepy pinch hopper" and pinch hopper was destroyed and he started laughing."

I said "what's so funny bug boy" and he said "you activated my pinch hopper's special ability when you destroyed it. Now I'm allowed to summon any insect monster from my hand or deck and I choose empress mantis." I said "I'll set three cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate my face down card DNA surgery.

This card allows me to change all monsters on the field including yours to any type I want and I choose insect. Now empress mantis attack her prism" and I said "I activate my face down card enemy controller allowing me to switch your mantis's battle mode to defense mode." And he said "that doesn't matter because I move to my second main phase and switch the empress to attack mode and end my turn."

I drew Vylon cube and said "I'll summon my Vylon Cube in attack mode and now I'm about to introduce a new way of summoning to you that's only known in the magical realm. I tune my level 3 Vylon cube with my level 4 Vylon prism in order to synchro summon Vylon Sigma in attack mode. Now I activate my Vylon cube's effect you see since it was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon I can add an equip card to my hand and I choose my Vylon material.

Now I activate Vylon material which increases my Sigma's attack points by 600" and Sigma's attack points rose to 2400. I said "now Vylon sigma attack his Empress mantis" and his mantis was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7800. I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate ancient rules which lets me summon a level 5 or higher monster and I choose my metal armored bug in attack mode.

Now metal armored bug attack her Sigma" and I said "I activate my face down card negate attack which lets me stop your attack and end your battle phase." He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew Vylon Tetra and said "I'll summon Vylon Stella in attack mode and now I tune my level 3 Stella with my level 7 Vylon Sigma in order to Synchro summon my Vylon Omega in attack mode.

Now I activate my Stella's special effect which at the cost of 500 life points I can equip Stella to omega and I activate the effect of my Vylon material. Since it was sent to the graveyard I can add another equip spell to my hand and I choose another material and I activate it and equip it onto Omega to make his attack points 3400.

Now Vylon Omega attack his metal armored bug" and his bug was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7200. I said "I'll end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card monster reincarnation which lets me discard one card from my hand and add any monster in my graveyard to my hand so I'll add my metal armored bug by discarding this card.

Now I activate monster reborn to bring back my insect queen in defense mode and I'll end my turn with that" and I drew monster reborn and I said "I'll summon Vylon Tetra in attack mode and I activate the spell card enemy controller with lets me tribute my tetra in order to bring your insect queen over to my side of the field.

Now I switch your queen to attack mode and I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back my Vylon Tetra in attack mode. Now Tetra attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6300 and I said "now Vylon Omega attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2900 and I said "now insect queen attack his life points directly and she gains 200 for each insect monster since there are 3 she gains 600 for a total of 2800" however nothing happened.

I said "why isn't the queen attacking" and he started laughing "you have to tribute a monster to attack with it" and I said "oh then I'll tribute my Tetra." What happened next was the grossest thing I've ever seen which was the insect queen eating Tetra so it could attack" and his life points dropped to 300. I said "I'll end my turn" and his insect queen went to his side as he drew and said "I set a monster face down and switch my insect queen to defense mode and end my turn."

I drew pot of greed and said "I'll activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards" and I drew Vylon Component and royal decree. I said "I now activate Vylon component which lets me equip it to any Vylon monster and when it attacks he deals the difference between his attack points and your monsters defense points to your life points.

Now Vylon omega attack his insect queen" and insect queen was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I walked over to him and said "I won so I'll take your locator card and your insect queen" and he passed me the locator card and insect queen face down and he started walking off.

However when I turned insect queen over I found out that instead of insect queen it was gokibore and I raced after him to and he sped up. I kept running after him and as I got close enough to him I shot myself at him with a small burst of magic enough to knock him down by kicking him in the back. I stood over him and said "really you though you could fool me so give me your insect queen for real this time" and he groaned and held up insect queen up to me.

I said "here take this back" and I threw the gokibore on top of him and walked off

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be having Musa's duel I don't really have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. Music Vs Gems

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over Musa's first duel in the battle city tournament. I will say it again assume that the main cast of the original Yugioh series episodes that cover the first round of the battle city tournament will have played out the same as they normally do.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to say so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Musa's P.O.V.

After separating from the others to hopefully get all of us into the battle city finals I was just walking around looking for someone to face off against who looked like they could hold up against the musical power in my deck. Just as I was looking for that person, I saw this guy defeat another person in the tournament and I walked up and said "I guess you'll do" and he turned around and said "what do you mean by that."

I held up the arm that had my duel disk on it and I said "considering I'm wearing a duel disk what do you think I mean." He said "are you challenging me to a duel" and I said "so you've finally got it" and he said "I'll accept your challenge so I'll put up this guy" and held out the monster he used to defeat the last person Gem-knight Master diamond."

I said "okay then and since you're putting up a fusion monster, I'll put up this one" and I held out schuburta the melodious Maestra." He said "sounds good" and we both shuffled our decks and drew our opening hands and he said "I'll start this duel with this Gem-knight Garnet in attack mode and set two face downs and end my turn."

I drew and my hand contained elegy the melodious diva, canon the melodious diva, aria the melodious diva, polymerization, monster reborn, and magic cylinder. I said "I'll summon my Elegy the melodious diva in attack mode and now since I control Elegy I can now special summon Canon the melodious diva in attack mode as well.

Next, I activate polymerization to fuse together Elegy and canon in order to fusion summon Johanna the Melodious virtuoso in attack mode. Now since she was special summoned, I can special summon a Melodious token to my field with 2000 attack points and 1500 defense points. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back Canon the Melodious diva in defense mode and now my token will attack your Garnet."

His garnet was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7900 and I said "your lucky fusion monsters can't attack the turn their summoned so I'll end my turn." He drew and said "first I summon Gem-knight obsidian in attack mode and then I activate polymerization to fuse together the obsidian on the field with the amber and emerald in my hand to form Gem-knight lady brilliant Diamond in attack mode.

Now I activate obsidian's special effect since it was sent to the graveyard from the field I can now special summon any normal monster from my graveyard that's level 4 or below and I choose Gem-knight Garnet in attack mode. However now I activate brilliant diamond's effect by tributing garnet I can special summon a gem-knight fusion monster from my extra deck ignoring it's summoning conditions so help me welcome to the field Gem-knight master diamond in attack mode.

Now you said fusion monsters can't attack the turn their summoned however I activate this quick attack which allows me to attack with the fusion monsters the turn their summoned so brilliant diamond attack her canon to start." I said "I activate Johanna's special effect since you're attacking Canon I can return her to my hand and then special summon a Melodious monster from my hand and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn.

Now I return canon to my hand and then I special summon aria in defense mode which since she's been special summoned none of my melodious monsters can be destroyed by battle or card effect. He said "I'll attack your Johanna because while she's invincible you're not so both my monsters attack her Johanna."

While my monster survived my life points dropped first to 6500 and then to 5100 and he said "I'll end my turn" and I drew pot of greed and said "I'll activate pot of greed to draw two more cards" and I drew Raigeki and negate attack. I said "I activate Raigeki which lets me destroy all monsters on your field and now I switch aria to attack mode.

Now Johanna attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6000 and I said "now my token attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4000 and I said "now Aria attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 2400 and I said "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate premature burial which lets me resurrect my Gem-knight brilliant diamond in attack mode.

Next I summon Gem-knight alexandrite in attack mode and then I activate my brilliant diamond's effect which lets me tribute alexandrite in order to summon Gem-knight ruby. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back my Gem-knight master diamond in attack mode and then I activate ruby's effect. You see by tributing a gem-knight monster ruby gains that monsters attack points so I tribute my master diamond in order to raise ruby's attack points to 5900 until the end of my turn.

Now ruby attack her aria" and I said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." He said "I'll end my turn with a face down card" and I drew call of the haunted and said "I'll switch my monster to defense mode and set a card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I activate call of the haunted to bring back my master diamond in attack mode and then I tribute him to power up ruby again.

Oh did I forget to mention that when ruby attacks he deals the difference between his attack points and your monsters defense points to you as damage." I said "you may have forgotten to say that" and he started laughing and said "while this may not end it I will enjoy it now Ruby attack her Aria" and I said "you're wrong about one thing your attack with end it."

He said "you're math's a little off" and I said "oh I didn't specify enough you see your attack will be the end for you" and he said "what do you mean." I said "I'll my cards speak for themselves I activate the trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and blasts it right back at your life points" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

He fell to his knees and said "how could I lose to a weak melodious deck" and I walked up to him and said "because you were too confident in your Gem-knight deck. I'll take your locator card and your brilliant diamond" and he passed them off to me however instead of only one locator card he passed me two.

I said "We only bet one locator card since that was all I had" and he said "no you're right I've grown too dependant on my Gem-knights for victory and got overconfident. So you take both my locator cards and don't lose in the finals if you get there" and I said "you're all right" and he just started walking away and held his thumb up so that I could see it.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having Flora's duel against a generic rare hunter. The reason I choose a Gem-knight deck to be Musa's opponent while she uses Melodious monsters I figured it would be a good nod to the episode of Zuzu from Yugioh arc-v faced off against Julia .**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. plants Vs Hapries

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and my other stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over Flora's first duel in the battle city tournament which honestly I don't have much to go on but I'll make it work somehow.**

**Anyway without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Flora's P.O.V

I was currently walking around and since the blimp that Seto Kaiba had in the sky stated when a duel was going on and displayed the results, I knew that my friends had managed to win in their first duels. I was currently looking for my first opponent since I didn't want to defeat just anyone and I saw the person who almost won in the duelist kingdom tournament Mai Valentine so I figured she would be the perfect first opponent to me.

I walked up to her and said "Mai Valentine I challenge you to a duel" and she said "well if we were to duel which card would you be putting up for ante." I picked one out of my deck holder and said "this one" and I held out the only known copy of the black rose dragon. She said "okay then and If you win, I'll put up this card along with a locator card as is the rules of this tournament" and she held out a Harpie's pet dragon."

I said "very well" and we both shuffled our decks, inserted them into the duel disks, and drew our opening hands and my opening hand contained dandylion, rose tentacles, the world tree, monster reborn, plant food chain, and negate attack. She said "since you challenge me I'll go first and to start I summon Harpie lady in attack mode and I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew fragrance storm and I said "for my first move I'll summon dandylion in defense mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll normal summon my Harpie lady 1 and while she's on the field all monsters with the attribute of wind gain 300 attack points. Now Harpie lady attack her dandylion" and I said "you activated my dandylion's effect you see when he's destroyed, I can special summon two fluff tokens to my field in defense mode."

She said "those little fluff balls won't protect you forever so now Harpie lady 1 attack one of her fluff tokens" and one of the fluff tokens were destroyed. She said "I'll end my turn" and I drew DNA surgery and I said "I'll start by sacrificing my last remaining fluff token in order to summon my rose tentacles in attack mode and then I think I'll attack your Harpie lady 1" and her Harpie lady one was destroyed and her life points dropped to 7400.

I said "I'll end my turn with one card face down" and she drew and said "I'll summon my Harpie lady 3 in attack mode and now attack those rose tentacles." Harpie lady 3 was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6500 and I said "why did you do that I mean rose tentacles has more attack points then your Harpie lady 3 did."

She said "while that is true there was a reason you see when Harpie lady 3 is involved in a battle doesn't matter whether she's attacking or is attacked the monster that battled her can't attack for 2 of my opponents turns" and I said "okay then" and she said "I'll set a card and end my turn." I drew Copy plant and said "I'll summon copy plant in attack mode and now get ready for a summoning that hasn't been seen here before I tune my level 1 copy plant with my level 6 rose tentacles in order to synchro summon black rose dragon in attack mode.

Now black rose dragon attack her Harpie lady" and she said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "I'll end my turn" and she drew and said "I'll set this monster face down and end my turn" and I drew pot of greed and I said "I'll activate my pot of greed spell card which lets me draw two more cards" and I drew frozen rose and world carrotweight champion.

I stated "next I activate monster reborn to bring back my rose tentacles in attack mode and then I'll summon my world carrotweight champion in attack mode as well. Next I activate the spell card frangrence storm which allows me to draw one card and if it's a plant type monster I can reveal it and draw a second card" and I drew lord poison and said "since the card I drew is lord poison I can now draw another card" and the card I drew was wall of thorns.

I said "now black rose dragon attack her Harpie lady" and before the attack connected her Harpie lady disappeared which meant the attack was negated. I said "what happened there" and she said "just a little card called interdimensional matter transporter which removes from play Harpie lady until the end of this turn."

I said "doesn't really matter because I have two more monsters to attack with so rose tentacles and carrotweight champion attack her life points directly." After the double direct attack her life points dropped to 2400 and I said "I'll end my turn there" and her Harpie lady reappeared on the field. She drew and said "I'll summon a second Harpie lady in defense mode and switch the one I already had on the field to defense mode and then I activate elegant egotist which allows me to summon either a third Harpie lady or a Harpie lady sisters to my field and I choose Harpie lady sisters of course.

With that I end my turn" and I drew my Harpie's feather duster and smirked slightly at the ironic situation she now found herself in. I said "first I activate a card you should know Harpie's feather duster which destroyed all spell and trap cards on my opponent's field" and her entire back row was destroyed and I said "now I activate my trap card DNA surgery which lets me select what type of monster every monster on the field or is summoned is now considered and I think I'll choose plant type.

Now Rose tentacles attack her Harpie lady sisters" and I Harpie lady sisters was destroyed and I said "now I activate rose tentacle's special effect. You see for every plant type monster on your field he gains another attack so rose tentacles finish off her monsters would you" and all her monsters were destroyed.

I said "now black rose dragon attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to 0 and the holograms disappeared. She said "well I guess I've still got a ways to go before I can defeat Joey huh" and I said "I'm sure you'll be able to someday soon" and he passed over her locator card and Harpie's pet dragon."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be skipping a little forward to the battle city finals because quite frankly if I were to put in the rest of the duels then this part of the story would drag on for a bit too long for my liking. Anyway I don't have anything else to really add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	6. the finals begin

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my other ones so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're having the first duel of the battle city finals which I'm just going to put the characters who made it into the finals so there's no confusion when the match-ups are made. **

**The ones who made it to the finals were Joey, Yugi, Marik, Bloom, Kaiba(obviously), Techna, Stella, and Flora and Technically Odion is there as well but I'm going to be implementing him later on. I'm not going to spoil who's going to face off against who but you'll find out in the chapters that are to come. Anyway, I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Bloom's P.O.V.

We were all heading toward the area where the finals for the battle city tournament was going to be held which according to the map showed it was at an unfinished stadium that was currently under construction. As we go there the first thing that stood out was that the blimp where Kaiba announced the beginning of the tournament was sitting in the center of the stadium and we were some of the last people to arrive at the stadium.

As we walked through with me being the fourth person of our group who came to the arena there was a buzzer that I guessed announced when the final person who made it to the finals passed through any of the openings. I noticed that it buzzed the moment I walked through and that Techna, Stella, and Flora had walked through before me so that meant that Musa hadn't gotten a spot in the finals even through she got 6 locator cards.

As we were walking toward the blimp Kaiba said "I figured that something like this would happen since I saw that there was a cluster of 5 duel disks staying the general area each other on the way to the arena. Once the battle city tournament is over the person who didn't get into the finals will be given any wish of theirs granted as long as they had 6 locator cards."

Flora showed the six that she had and he said "very well anyway we're wasting time so everyone on the blimp if you're not on by the time we leave then you're out of luck for competing. We all went onto the blimp and not a moment too soon since as we were just clearing the opening the blimp started lifting off the ground.

As we were flying over the city I was amazed how beautiful domino city was when having an above view of the city at night. After about 5 minutes Kaiba said "I'm assuming you're all done with looking at the city so follow me to the machine that will determine who will face who in the finals starting now. You all got a key card to the room that you'll be staying in so since there will be numbered balls coming out of the machine like a lottery if the number that comes out matches the number on your card that means you're up."

As we were gathered around the machine someone who I assumed was Kaiba's right hand man said "start the machine" and the balls started dancing around and I looked at the key card in my hand which was number 5. The machine spit out a ball and after a moment the person grabbed it and said "the first duelist is number 2 joey wheeler."

The next number came out and they grabbed it again and said "and his opponent will be number five Bloom" and Kaiba said "the battle will take place on top of this blimp" and we headed up to find there was a dueling stadium out there. Both Joey and myself activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands which mine contained Dark magician, magician's robe, thousand knives, monster reborn, negate attack, and mirror force.

He said "if you don't mind, I'll go first" and I said "go right ahead" and he drew and said "I'll summon my alligator's sword in attack mode and then I'll set a card face down and end my turn." I drew magican's rod and said "I'll start by summoning magician's robe in attack mode and then I activate his effect.

By discarding my negate attack trap card I can special summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode. Now dark magician attack his alligator's sword" and he said "I activate my face down graceful dice which allows me to roll a dice and whatever the number is my alligator's sword increases it's attack points" and he pushed a button and a dice appeared and rolled around and landed on a 5.

He said "since graceful dice landed on a five alligator's sword's attack points increase by 500 while it doesn't save my monster it decreases the amount of damage I take" and his life points dropped to 7500. I said "now magician's robe attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6800 and I said "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I'll activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I'll activate polymerization to fuse together baby dragon and time wizard to summon the mighty thousand dragon in attack mode. I'll set a card face down and end my turn" and I drew mystical space typhoon and said "dark magician attack his thousand dragon" and he said "I activate my face down card kunai with chain which has two effects.

First I can change the battle mode of one of your monsters and I choose dark magician for obvious reasons and two I can increase the attack points of one of my monsters by 500 making thousand dragon the strongest monster on the field." I said "I'll end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll summon panther warrior in attack mode and then I'll attack your dark magician with thousand dragon" and dark magician was destroyed and he said "I'll end my turn with a card face down."

I drew dark magic curtain and said "I'll activate the spell card dark magician curtain which at the cost of half of my life points I can special summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode" and dark magician appeared as my life points dropped to 4000. I heard one of Yugi's friends say "why would she reduce her own life points" and Yugi said "it's actually a smart move since she didn't have a monster strong enough to even contend with thousand dragon it's better than if she didn't."

I said "you're right there Yugi because now I activate the spell card thousand knives which lets me destroy one monster on your field Joey" and his thousand dragon was destroyed and I said "now dark magician attack his panther warrior." He said "I activate my face down card skull dice which depending on the number I roll your monsters lose attack points equal to that number times 100" and the dice landed on a 6.

Dark magician's attack points dropped to 1900 and magician's robe attack points dropped to a mere 100 and I said "I'll end my turn" and my monster's attack points returned to normal and he drew and said "I'll sacrifice my panther warrior in order to summon jinzo in attack mode. Now with Jinzo on the field all trap cards are useless so jinzo attack her magician's robe" and magician's robe was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2300. He said "I'll end my turn."

I drew magician's rod and said "I'll summon magician's rod in attack mode and when this monster I summoned I can add a spell or trap card that lists dark magician in the card text on it so I choose dark magic attack. Next I activate the spell card illiusion magic which lets me tribute my magician's rod in order to add two dark magician from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

Now I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse the two dark magician's in my hand with the one on my field in order to summon ultimate dark magician in attack mode. Now I activate his effect which lets me add any one spell card that I used this turn back to my hand however it has to have been added this turn so I'll add illusion magic back to my hand.

Now ultimate dark magician attack his Jinzo" and jinzo was destroyed and his life points dropped to 5200 and I said "I'll end my turn." He drew and said "I'll summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode and then I activate the spell card release restraint which lets me tribute gearfried the iron knight in order to summon gearfried the swordmaster and then I activate lightning blade which increases my gearfried's attack points to 3400.

However that's not all it does now gearfried's special effect kicks in which since I activated an equip spell I can destroy one monster on your field and I choose ultimate dark magician" and ultimate dark magician was destroyed." He said "now gearfried finish this duel" and I said "I don't think so Joey I activate the trap card mirror force which destroys all monsters on your field in attack mode."

Gearfried was destroyed and he said "I'll end my turn" and I drew pot of greed and said "I'll activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I'll activate the spell card re-fusion which lets me revive a fusion monster from my graveyard at the small cost of 800 life points. Now return to me ultimate dark magician" and he returned while my life points dropped to 1500.

I continued my move and said "now I activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back my dark magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card bond between teacher and student which lets me summon my dark magician girl in attack mode. Now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2700 and I said "now ultimate dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and our duel disks deactivated."


	7. plants Vs balance

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having the duel between Flora against Yugi which is quite frankly going to be a one-sided duel the whole time so yeah. Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Yugi's P.O.V.

I was currently in the room that was assigned to me while in the blimp working on my deck against Flora which was quite an odd name but my name isn't that common either. The only reason I knew that I was going to be facing off against her was that after Bloom and Joey's duel Kaiba had the machine activate to choose who would duel next but gave me and Flora 20 minutes to prepare our decks.

I was heading out of the room while activating the powers of the millennium puzzle to switch places with the Pharaoh since that's how we always dueled.

Atem's P.O.V.

As I got up to the dueling arena I saw that Flora was already there and Kaiba said "good you're here it would be pretty bad if you were to lose your title due to not showing up for your duel." I ignored his comment and activated my duel disk and we shuffled each other's decks and inserted them and drew our opening hands.

My hand contained queen's knight, King's knight, double summon, monster reborn, magic cylinder, and mirror force and she said "so who'll go first." I said "you can go first" and the drew and said "I'll summon bird of roses in attack mode and I'll set a card face down and end my turn." I drew alpha the magnet warrior and said "I'll summon queen's knight in attack mode and then I activate the spell card double summon.

This card allows me to summon again so this time I'll summon king's knight in attack mode and now I activate his effect. Since queen's knight was on my field when I summoned him I can summon a jack's knight to my field in attack mode. Now jack's knight attack her bird or roses" and bird of roses was destroyed and her life points dropped to 7900.

She said "you activated my bird of roses' special ability since it was destroyed in battle I can now summon two plant type tuner monsters from my deck in defense mode and I choose nettle and copy plant." I said "no matter my two monsters will be able to destroy them easily enough so now queen's knight attack her copy plant" and she said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

I said "I'll end my turn with a face down card" and she drew and said "I summon rose witch in attack mode and now I'll tune my level 2 nettles with level 4 rose witch. I now synchro summon queen of thorns in attack mode. Now queen of thorns attack his queen's knight" and my monster was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7300. She said "I'll end my turn with that" and I drew beta the magnet and said "I'll summon beta the magnet warrior in defense mode."

She said "you just activated my queen of thorns' special effect you see we bsummon unless of course the monster that we summon is a plant monster." My life points dropped to 6300. I said "I'll activate monster reborn to bring back my queen's knight in defense mode" and she said "the effect of queen of thorns kicks in again" and my life points dropped to 5300.

I said "I'll end my turn with a face down card" and she drew and said "I'll summon angel trumpeter in attack mode and then I activate the spell card star changer which allows to either increase or decrease a monsters level by one. So I think I'll increase angel trumpeter's level to 5 and now I'll tune my level 1 copy plant with level 5 angel trumpeter in order to synchro summon splendid rose in attack mode.

Now queen of thorns attack his queen's knight" and I said "I activate my face down card mirror force which destroys all your monsters in attack mode." She said "I'll end my turn." I drew pot of greed and said "I activate pot of greed in order to draw two cards" and the two cards I drew were slifer the sky dragon and card of sanctity.

I said "now I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon slifer the sky dragon in attack mode" and she looked at him for a moment and said "how are his attack points determined." I said "his attack points are determined by how many cards are in my hand so for now his attack points are 3000. However that's about to change I activate the spell card of sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Now since his attack points are 6000 I'll attack your life points directly" and her life points dropped to 1900 and I said "I'll end my turn." Instead of drawing a card she just placed her hand over her deck and said "I know when I'm beat I concede the duel to you" and I said "very well" and the holograms disappeared and she handed me negate attack.

We went back inside the blimp and Kaiba's assistant activated the machine and after a moment he said "the next competitors will be Techna Vs. Marik."

**Yet another chapter done I know this duel was kind of short but honestly I couldn't resist having Yugi use slifer on Flora because honestly I felt like him using an Egyptian god would have been something he would do if he were backed into the corner like he was with the whole queen of thorns dealing 1000 points of damage if he ever wanted to summon a monster.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to say about this duel so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	8. imposter Vs Techna

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having the duel between 'Marik' and Techna which you know what I'm talking about if you saw the battle city episodes of battle city. Anyway I don't have anything else to add in at the time of writing this Author's note so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Techna's P.O.V.

Both me and my opponent Marik were on the dueling platform on top of the blimp and as I was shuffling my deck one of the other contenders Yugi said "Techna you need to know something about Marik." I said "I don't want to hear it because if I knew anything about his deck then that would give me an advantage over him and I believe that a duel should be fought on equal grounds."

I then inserted my deck into my duel disk and we both activated ours and drew our opening hands and I smirked at what was in my hand. My hand contained my three cyber dragons, polymerization, de-fusion, and negate attack and I said "why don't you go first" and he said "very well I activate the spell card temple of the kings.

Since I activated this now, I set this card face down and then I activate it Embodiment of Apophis in defense mode." I said "how can you activated a trap card that you just set on the field" and he replied "simple my temple of the kings allows me to activate one trap card that was set on the turn it was set so now I set two more cards face down and end my turn."

I drew different dimension capsule and I said "I activate the effect of my cyber dragon which since you control a monster while I don't control any I can special summon it right from my hand. Now cyber dragon attack his Apophis" and he said "I activate my face down tiki soul which this is yet again another trap monster so its gets summoned to the field in defense mode."

I said "cyber dragon continue your attack" and Apophis left the field only to go face down in his spell/trap zone and I said "what's your game your Apophis should be destroyed. He said "normally that would be the case however I have my tiki soul to thank for that you see as long as tiki soul is on the field, I can place any trap monsters that would be destroyed back face down on my field."

I said "I'll end my turn with a face down card" and he drew and said "I now sacrifice my tiki soul in order to summon mystical beast serket in attack mode. Now serket attack her cyber dragon" and cyber dragon was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7600 and he said "I'll end my turn with one face down card."

I drew monster reborn and said "I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back my cyber dragon and then I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse my cyber dragon on the field with the two in my hand to form cyber end dragon in attack mode. Now cyber end dragon attack his serket" and he said "I activate my face down card mirror force which destroys your cyber end dragon."

I said "I'll end my turn" and he said "that was your last turn" and he drew and said "I now sacrifice my serket along with me my temple of the kings in order to summon my Egyptian god card the winged dragon of ra." Now I activate his effect by paying my own life points until I only have one 1 Ra gains those attack points" and his life points dropped to 1.

"now Ra attack my oppo" but he was cut off when a lightning bolt struck him right in the head which caused him to collapse. I started slowly walking over to him just as lightning struck right in front of me and I said "okay that's not going to happen" and I created a barrier over myself which protected me from the lightning strikes.

I then kneeled down next to him and started trying to wake him up" and Kaiba said "he has 5 minutes before he automatically forfeits the duel." I then decided to try using a spell of revival even though it was only supposed to be used on computers but drastic times called for drastic measures. However, as I tried it nothing happened and the holographic projectors deactivated and I thought to myself _"I wonder why that happened" _and after five minutes Kaiba said "by automatic forfeit Techna wins."

As I was about to walk down from the platform there was an evil laughing coming from the back of the group which caught my attention. After a moment it looked like the one guy who seemed to get to the final's location around the same time as Marik he said "At last." I said "what do you mean" and he said "with that fool out of the way I'm finally free I've been locked away in the subconscious of the person you know as Marik but now I'm free."

He then held out what looked like the rod that the Marik I faced when he was in the duel with me but instead of the one that I saw this one started glowing. Then Yugi's puzzle started glowing and he said "Marik your problem is with me so leave everyone else alone" and he chuckled with a dark undertone and said "I'll play by your rules for now Pharaoh but we'll see what happens."

He then turned away and left the top of the blimp with one of the elevators on it and left us without another word."

**Yet another chapter done I know this chapter isn't that long but I couldn't really think of anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	9. dragon's Vs the light

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having the final duel between Kaiba and Stella which I will be using my own version of the deck that Kaiba should have. Anyway I know some of you are going to be asking about the whole Marik thing that happened at the end of the last chapter.**

**Well I'm going to be having where he only has a chance of being in the finals so I don't really have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling"**

(author's input)

Kaiba's P.O.V.

After the now revealed Marik had made his presence known I knew I had to do something after this duel and I said "this tournament will continue and since there's only one full match-up left let's get to that duel. The girl that had called herself Stella came up onto the platform from one side which I went up on the other side and we met in the middle.

Without a word to each other we shuffled the other's deck and then passed them back to each other and walked back to our sides. We inserted our decks into our duel disks and drew our opening hands and she said "so who is going first" and I said "I'll let you make the first move" and she drew and said "I'll summon Vylon prism in attack mode and set a card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I'll summon the white stone of legend in defense mode and end my turn with a single facedown." I thought to myself _"I could have destroyed her prism but I'd prefer to have my main monster waiting in the wings for when I need it." _she drew and said "I'll summon Vylon Tetra in attack mode and then I activate the spell card star changer.

With this card I can either increase or decrease the level of one of my monster on the field so I'll increase Tetra's level by one. Now I tune my level 3 Tetra with the level 4 prism which allows me to synchro summon Vylon Delta in defense mode" and she then placed a card on the field. "I'll set a card face down and move to my end phase which since Delta is in defense mode I can choose one equip spell card from my deck and I choose Vylon material.

What this card does is increases Delta's attack points by 600 and if it's sent to the graveyard I can add a Vylon spell card from my deck to my hand and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon lancer lindwurm in attack mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "it's time to clear the field of your monsters so now I activate monster reborn to bring back Vylon prism in attack mode.

Now I switch my Delta to attack mode and now delta attack lancer lindwurm" and lindwurm was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7400. She said "now prism attack his white stone of legend and I said "I activate the white stone of legends effect. This allows me to add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand" and she said "I'll end my turn with that."

I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which allows me to draw two more cards and then I activate the spell card ancient rules which allows me to special summon blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. That's not all I still have my normal summon left so I summon the white stone of legend in attack mode and then I think I'll take a page out of your book.

I tune my level 1 white stone of legend with my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon in order to synchro summon my azure-eyes silver dragon in attack mode. Now I activate the white stone's effect again which lets me add another blue-eyes white dragon to my field. Now I think it's time to do some damage so now azure-eyes attack her Vylon Delta" and Delta was destroyed and her life points dropped to 7900.

I said "I'll end my turn with that" and she drew and said "I switch my prism to defense mode and then I'll summon Vylon Tesseract in attack mode. Now I activate his effect allowing me to equip him to my prism which means now I can activate his equipment effect. This allows me to bring back a level 4 or lower Vylon monster per turn so welcome back Vylon Tetra in defense mode.

With that I think I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card dragon shrine which allows me to send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and if it's a normal monster I'd get to send another one. However that's not the case this time I send my final white stone of legend to the graveyard which allows me to add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand as you should know.

Now I activate the effect of my azure-eyes silver dragon which allows me to special summon a normal monster to the field so welcome back my first blue-eyes white dragon. Now I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together the blue-eyes I have on the field the two in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode.

Now I sacrifice my blue-eyes ultimate dragon which allows me to special summon the blue-eyes shining dragon in attack mode. Now blue-eyes shining gains 300 for each dragon in my graveyard which I have a total of 8 giving him 2400 for a grand total of 5400. Now blue-eyes shining dragon attack her prism" and prism was destroyed and I said "now azure-eyes attack her tetra" and tetra was destroyed and I said "you've suffered enough for one turn I'll end my turn with that."

She drew and said "I'll just summon Vylon soldier in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and as long as he's on the field you can't activate any trap cards during my battle phase. Now mirage dragon attack her soldier" and Vylon soldier was destroyed and I said "now shining dragon attack her life points" and her life points dropped to 2500 and I said "now my azure-eyes finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be having another duel but I'm not going to say who it'll be that will be dueling because that's all the surprise. So until next time this is Diamonholder signing off.**


End file.
